


Love & Support

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lactation, M/M, Mention of Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Self depreciation, its more of a soft aftercare fic, no actual nsfw in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Shirogane looked down at him, eyes narrowed in a stern look. Lance resists the urge to cower, to bare his neck like his instincts tell him. He stands his ground and glares up at him. After what feels like an eternity the Alpha walks past him inside the simulation and settles into the seat Lance just vacated. “You’re jerking the wheel too hard. When you’re flying you want the controls to be an extension of yourself. You aren’t commanding them, you’re leading them.”Lance was shocked, it took him a few moments to realize the other was actually going to teach him after all. He grinned, hurrying inside the small pod and listened to everything the Alpha showed him. A week later, Lance aced his first simulation.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 293





	Love & Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short fic that was requested by the amazing Scoops who asked for shklance omegaverse just being soft and loving in a tub but maybe with lactation? So after some discussion we came up with this!

When Lance was young he always had a dream. He wanted to be strong, like his sister. 

When Lance presented as an Omega, his dream shifted. He would still be strong, but he would be strong with his mate, raise a family that could do things he couldn’t, no matter what their secondary gender.

When Lance met Alpha Keith Kogane he saw someone strong, both in body and mind, the perfect mate. Unfortunately for him, the Alpha didn’t give him a chance. The moment Lance sauntered up to him at the Garrison company picnic, the alpha scoffed. “Don’t bother, I have no interest in an Omega that just pretties himself up and expects to get what he wants.”

Lance was pissed. He wanted to show Keith he was something more, wanted revenge. He wanted to beat Keith. So Lance snuck into the Garrison under claim of visiting his sister and tracked down one Takashi Shirogane.

“Teach me to fly.” He looked up at the Alpha in pure challenge. Raising a brow he simply pat Lance on the head like a child and walked away. 

So Lance came back the next day. Then the next. He watched the others from the sidelines, observed how everyone worked from the background. If Shirogane won’t teach him, he’ll teach himself. After a year of watching from the sidelines, from Veronica’s office, and hidden away in the rafters, Lance decided to test his skills himself. He snuck inside at night, climbing into a flight simulator and turning it on with a grin.

He could do it. He could fly.

He stayed airborn for about ten minutes before the simulation crashed along with his dreams. Turns out having the knowledge and working with it were two different things after all. Holding in a sob he left the simulator and ran straight into the chest of the Alpha he’d been essentially stalking for the past year. 

Shirogane looked down at him, eyes narrowed in a stern look. Lance resists the urge to cower, to bare his neck like his instincts tell him. He stands his ground and glares up at him. After what feels like an eternity the Alpha walks past him inside the simulation and settles into the seat Lance just vacated. “You’re jerking the wheel too hard. When you’re flying you want the controls to be an extension of yourself. You aren’t commanding them, you’re leading them.”

Lance was shocked, it took him a few moments to realize the other was actually going to teach him after all. He grinned, hurrying inside the small pod and listened to everything the Alpha showed him. A week later, Lance aced his first simulation.

When Lance was finally accepted into the flight program for the Garrison with recommendation from both his sister and Shiro, he felt like he could make something of himself after all. He quickly went up the charts towards the top pilots of his age bracket, his eyes focused on destroying number one pilot of his class, Keith Kogane. He made it to second in class in record time, moved up to Keith and glared down at him. “You’re next.”

The Alpha looked up at him, a smirk on his lips as he stood up. “So you can be something other than a pretty face. Took you long enough.”

He left Lance with that, completely uncaring. A month later, he left completely. There were rumors throughout the Garrison as to where their star pupil, the next Takashi Shirogane, disappeared to. Lance didn’t care. He felt cheated. This isn’t how he wanted to win.

When Lance turned eighteen, he had propositions from every eligible Alpha. The star Omega. He was famous, the change the world wanted to see. Omega were standing up for themselves and becoming more than just their endotype. He looked out at a crowd of press, smiling smugly and felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Looking up his eyes met with Shiro, his teacher and friend, and his heart skipped a beat.

When Lance saw Keith again it was in Shiro’s living room. He walked in the door like he owned the place, looked over at the Omega, and grinned. “Congratulations. That scrawny boy in the park that gave an orphan dreams of greatness showed the world he could be something more.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he looked over at Shiro, who gave him a soft smile as he leaned down to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek in greeting. Suddenly understanding sunk in, and Lance felt misplaced. “We met before. You quit so you could be with Shiro. You cheated me out of my win.”

“I didn’t cheat you out of your win.” Keith moved closer, standing over the omega with a challenging raise to his brow. “I gave it to you as a gift, from us.”

“A gift?” Lance was confused.

“For courting.” Shiro answered, moving closer to him. He wraps an arm around Keith and looks down at Lance with a soft smile. “We want to court you, Lance. Will you date us?”

When Lance was young he wanted to fly.

When Lance got older he wanted the best.

When Lance was eighteen he got to live both his dreams.

* * *

Lance groans, leaning back against Keith’s chest. He lets the warm water of the bath soothe his aching body as he shifts to settle comfortably in Shiro’s massive tub. No, in _their_ massive tub. A pleased trill escapes his throat as Keith leans down, pressing a kiss to the mark of his teeth, fresh and puckered on Lance’s neck. Shiro looks up from the other end of the tub, smiling softly at the two of them as he pulls Lance’s foot into his lap and starts rubbing it slowly.

The soft, but firm pressure on his aching body has Lance melting. He lets out another soft trill, throat sore from overuse after his heat. “I never thought I could be this happy.”

“I seem to remember a gangly little boy on the playground talking all about how he was going to make his own happiness,” Keith muses, pressing kisses along his jawline and down his throat.

“Don’t sass me, Keith. I’m basking in glory here.” Lance elbows the Alpha, giggling when he digs fingers into his sides in retaliation. “Here I am with two of the greatest Alpha in the world, and they’re both mine. You’re both mine.”

Warm hands move up his calves, massaging dutifully first one, and then the other. Shiro’s scent goes satiny smooth with his happiness as he continues doting over his mate. He looks up and his eyes meet with Keith’s and he smiles. Their mate. “How’s your body feeling?”

“Like you’re molding me into putty,” Lance groans as Shiro digs his thumbs into one of many bruises littering his body that look suspiciously like fingerprints. 

Keith chuckles behind him, skilled fingers delving into brown locks and massaging shampoo into a blueberry scented lather that has Lance’s mouth watering even as he fades in and out of a happy, tired haze. “So good to me, so perfect. Alphas, my alphas.”

“I think we broke him,” Keith chuckles as he rinses the shampoo from Lance’s hair with a grin.

“I’m not broken.” Lance tilts his head back, looking upside down at Keith. “I’m happy, so unbelievably happy. Here, with you two. I can’t think of anything else that could make me happier.”

Shiro’s skilled fingers move up to his hands, pressing carefully into each joint before moving up to his wrists. He lifts one hand, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive flesh there, then over to the other to do the same. “What about getting married? Properly, I mean.”

Lance jerks up, nearly headbutting Keith in the chin as his wide eyes land on Shiro’s amused face. He looks from him over to Keith, then back to him again. “Seriously? Like, for real? We can get married? Like a proper marriage with flowers and cake and family?”

“You are our family, Lance.” Keith nuzzles back into his neck, tongue lapping over Shiro’s mark there. “We want to be yours, too.”

Tears well up in Lance’s eyes at the words. He quickly scrubs them away, sniffling lightly as Shiro’s massage moves down to his hips. “I can’t wait to introduce you guys to Mama. She’s going to love you. If it’s anything like when Marco got married, it’ll take her all of fifteen minutes before she’s asking when we’ll have kids of our own.”

“Kids, huh?” Shiro hums as he leans in, arms moving behind Lance to run along his spine. “I bet they’d be perfect, just like you.”

Shiro presses a kiss to Lance’s stomach, bowed just above the water so he can continue his massage as Keith speaks. “I don’t hate the idea of having kids.”

“Really?” Lance brightens up, the room filling with the scent of his happiness. “I want two. That way our child won’t grow up alone.” Keith pulls Lance back against him as Shiro’s hands move back to the front, massaging up his ribs. 

Unable to resist, Lance reaches out to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “I’m thinking three, that way none of us will feel left out.”

“I don’t mind how many children we have, so long as I have you two I’ll be happy.” Shiro nuzzles into the hand on his face. He turns his head, pressing a kiss to Lance’s palm before returning to his full body massage.

A happy rumble comes out of Keith’s chest at the thought of their family growing. “I bet you’ll look perfect carrying our Kits.”

“Filled up with our baby, chest leaking in preparation for their birth.” Shiro adds in, hands moving up to massage over Lance’s chest at the thought. 

Keith’s hands return to Lance’s hair, patiently rubbing conditioner into his soft curls. “I don’t know if that pregnancy glow thing is actually real, but I know you’ll look better than anyone else.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m your… Shiro?” Lance pauses mid sentence after the hands on his chest freeze. His brows knit as he looks up at his mate’s shocked face, then down to his hands lying still over his chest. “Shiro? What’s wrong?”

Large hands dip down to scoop up some water, brushing it up and over Lance’s skin to clear away the soap there. Shiro doesn’t speak as he moves his hands back up the now clear flesh. With shaking fingers he squeezes the flesh. He moves his hands in, pinching at Lance’s nipples with a slightly painful pinch. 

A trickle of clear liquid comes trickling out.

Everyone stares as the fluid runs down Lance’s chest to disappear in the water.

“Holy shit.” Keith shifts, reaching up to grab Lance’s other breast and squeeze it harder. A feral sort of noise comes out as a larger droplet of liquid comes out, dribbling down to join the other inside the tub.

Lance groans, back bowing as both alphas squeeze at the same time, the fluid coming out in a thicker, more opalescent dribble. “Holy shit, Shiro.”

“I know, Keith.” Shiro stares, transfixed as he squeezes another pearl of milk out of his Omega’s chest.

“Lance, you’re…”

“I’m… Pregnant?” Lance finishes, looking from one Alpha to the other with wide eyes. Both men continue to watch as drop after drop of milk runs down Lance’s chest. Slowly they both nod their heads, Shiro looks up with glassy eyes. “Shiro, I’m-”

His words are cut off as Shiro lunges forward, pressing a hard kiss against Lance’s lips. The kiss is deep, desperate. He pulls back, gasping for air and Keith dives in, kiss just as hungry, just as needy. When they part, Lance is lightheaded, his skin tingling with aftereffects of his heat, their bonding, his joy. 

A happy sigh escapes Lance’s lips as Keith squeezes another bead from his chest. “That kind of feels good.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, fingers gripping the other size to force out more fluid.

“Yeah…” Lance moans low, pressing into the touch of his Alpha on his flesh.

“I wonder what it tastes like.” Keith is transfixed, eyes running down Lance’s flesh.

Shiro grins, leaning in closer, hot breath puffing over Lance’s swollen nipple. “There’s only one way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @succubustykiss
> 
> Please consider dropping a Kudos and perhaps a heart in the comment box? Every comment goes a long way, even if it's just saying the word "kudos."
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
